Alice Vroman
---- Appearance Alice is a beautiful young woman with a mesomorphic body type who stands at approximately five foot, seven inches tall with silky, straight, just above shoulder length red hair, a bit different from the messy shorter hair she dawned during her childhood. Her head is diamond shaped and her face consists of mostly soft features including a sharp chin, pinchable cheeks, a pair of deep brown eyes that have a tendency to intimidate those who look directly into them, a small round nose, and pink lips normally curled into a defined scowl though she does not tend to wear this scowl on purpose, it being the natural way her face sits whenever she is in deep thought. This meaning it is the face most will see as her mind is always moving a mile a minute. The skin on her face is flawless, naturally so, but further boosted by her hygienic tendencies. Alice's body consists of a long, thin neck that leads down into rounded shoulders followed by thin arms filled with undefined yet still present muscles ending in long fingers with long, sharp, unpainted nails. Her palms consist of smooth, soft skin. Her touch often being described as quite motherly, soothing to those who have been blessed with the opportunity to feel them. Her torso consists of smooth skin, a B-cup bust size, and a flat stomach, with no well-defined muscle structure, ending in thin hips. The skin of her torso, much like that of the rest of her body, fair and nearly flawless as a result of her constant upkeep which she does for no other reason than for hygienic purposes. Her legs are long, like the rest of her body, consisting of fair, smooth skin, slightly paler than the rest of her body as she tends not to wear shorts or any other exposing clothing. Alice's wardrobe consists of several different outfits, though she can normally be seen wearing what one might call traditional witch's clothes. A black and gold, short-sleeved tunic with a small flap extending just past her knees. Underneath this tunic is a long sleeved black undershirt with metal guards around her wrists, a black cape cascades down her back, ending just above her knees. A large leather belt holds up a pair of green and tan oversized pants tucked into a pair of thick, brown leather boots which serve to increase her height slightly, bringing her up to almost five foot, eight inches tall. Her most noticeable article of clothing she wears would have to be the giant, black witch hat she wears atop her head. A small metal guard sets atop the brim of her hat. Her outfit is made complete thanks to a pair of red-rimmed glasses that rest perfectly on the bridge of her nose, further boosting the intellectual aura she naturally gives off. In her younger years, Alice didn't require glasses, her eyes being healthy at that time. Her attire was also much different, her mother being the one to pick out her outfits which meant bright colors that attracted far too much attention the girl who would rather bleed into the background and be left alone. The outfit she chose to wear most often was the least flashy of her collection, a light blue denim jacket with a black undershirt and an orange skirt with black tights being topped off with creme colored boots. It was not unlikely for her to wear a small pendant around her neck sporting a large V on the front to represent her family name. She continues to wear this pendant even now, often tucking it under whatever she is wearing to keep it out of harms way. Personality To the naked eye, Alice appears to be incredibly standoffish. The unwavering scowl that adorns her features coupled with her cold gaze has a tendency to intimidate most people, especially upon making eye contact with her. This appearance also makes her come off as snobbish and somewhat condescending. This standoffish, snobbish appearance has unknowingly cost Alice more than a few friendship and romantic opportunities, not that she really minds though as she tends to enjoy her alone time, normally spent partaking in some of her favorite hobbies which include things such as reading and writing, authoring several volumes of Tomes in the "Hellfire" and "Gaia's Protection" Series. Alice is also a fan of chess, having been the captain of the chess team at her old university. When participating in the activity of reading, she tends to come off as more relaxed, one may even see a soft smile replacing her scowl as she thoroughly enjoys this hobby and takes it on as a more relaxing activity than her other two hobbies. Alice dislikes those who actively participate in acting in an unrefined nature, believing it to be incredibly rude to do so in the presence of others. She tends to overlook such behavior in children, believing that their age excuses them for the most part despite herself having been expected to act in a dignified nature from a young age. She will actively avoid conversing or simply being around those who do not "act their age" so to speak. Their childish behavior being one of few things that can frustrate her to the point of actual anger. This anger rarely manifests itself verbally, though she has not qualms with putting others in their place is she feels it is necessary as she does possess a sharp tongue capable of cutting others down quite easily, though she prefers to avoid using it as she tends to see it as "dropping down to their level". It is due to his mentality that Alice, unlike her twin brother, is regularly viewed as a pacifist, preferring to consider all options before resorting to violence. Remaining calm, albeit a bit cold, in even the most stressful situations. While Alice does have a tendency to come off as a bit snobbish at first glance, it can be noted by those who have taken the time to get to know her better, namely her brother and some of her guildmates, that Alice is quite the sweet, kind, albeit Shy individual who simply has a hard time expressing her feelings. Alice, while preferring to spend her time alone, she does not necessarily dislike the idea of social interaction, though it can be noted that she will rarely initiate these interactions of her own accord. Alice can easily be described as a resolute woman, never giving up once she puts her mind to something. This strong-willed nature has allowed her to take on the many responsibilities she's been tasked with as head of the Vroman family, and as branch master of Galdrabók, a position she was somewhat forced into by her brother. That being said, she does enjoy her job as Guildmaster. It occupies her time and stimulates her brain, which is a good thing as she hates being bored and not having anything to do. Whenever a situation like this occurs, she will begin cleaning. Alice can be described as a bit of a neat freak, seen both in the organization of her belongings and her overly hygienic tendencies. The books found both in her office and in the branch library are all organized alphabetically, the non-research or record books are all sorted by genre. Alice can often be seen restocking the libraries shelves, reorganizing them to put them back in their proper places. Despite this behavior, no one would go so far as to say that Alice suffers from O.C.D as she truly does these things on her own volition. She experiences no stress or anxiety in the event that she does not do these things. This was clearly shown in an event in which her brother began purposely disorganizing some of the shelves in an attempt to annoy her, after a week of constantly reorganizing said shelves, she simply gave up. Despite her brother's apologies, Alice refused to return to organizing the library for several weeks, leading to the normally well organized and neat place to become a complete mess. Alice did eventually return to her duties as the branch librarian after the persistent begging of her brother. Alice enjoys the drinking of tea, her favorite being Earl Grey. Unless interrupted by an urgent matter or meeting of some sort, Alice will often make a pot of tea in her office at precisely twelve thirty in the afternoon, often drinking a cup or two alongside her lunch. She will again do the same around ten in the evening, replacing Earl Grey for Camellia to help her sleep. She also has a tendency to serve tea whenever others visit her, whether this is to be polite or just as an excuse to drink it? Even she isn't sure. Alice enjoys sweet foods, shying away from spicy or sour foods of any kind. On occasion, she may enjoy bitter things such as dark chocolate, but such occasions are rare. Once a month, on no exact date, Alice will travel into town where she will purchase two pieces of cake from a local bakery. These cakes are often of differing flavors depending on her mood that particular day. These trips are normally done in secret as her love of sweets is somewhat of a guilty pleasure that she doesn't intend on sharing with anyone. History Equipment Light Armor: Alongside her regular, everyday clothing, Alice wears a set of light armor meant to add to her defense while not depriving her of her acrobatic capabilities. Alice wears a silver colored titanium forehead guard meant to protect her head from attacks coming from above. This can be anything from a kick to an arrow, the shape of the guard is meant to deflect objects to either side of her. Alice's cape is fireproof and infused with nullification magic, being long enough to cover most of her body if need be. This cape allows her to nullify most forms of projectile magical attacks, the cape also making a cozy blanket if she is ever in cold environments. Cuffs around her wrist are made of the same material as the guard atop her head, meant to defend her from any damage she may take from blocking attacks whether they be punches, kicks, or even a blade of some sort. Layered leather flaps are buttoned to the sides of her pants, in the middle of each of these flaps is a plate of lightweight, flexible metal to protect her from both blunt and cutting damage. Alice's boots are steel-toed with a leather wrapped titanium guard acting as the tongue of the boot which extends to just below her knee. Shinatobe: Alice's go to weapon for combat, Shinatobe is a foil sword measuring in at around one hundred centimeters in length from the bottom of the hilt to the time of the blade. This is a powerful weapon often used for thrust attacks, however, slashes can cut through clothing and skin in a similar manner to a whip. This blade is named after a wind deity and infused with powerful wind runes that enhance the sword's deadly abilities. Pressurized wind can add to the power behind each thrust and wind slashes allow it to cut things just beyond the reach of its blade. The foil is made out of Maraging steel with a rubber grip on the handle. The blade's guard also has the Vroman Family's crest carved into it on either side. This sword is normally carried in a sheath on her left side. Magic & Abilities Hyperthymesia: Alice suffers from Hyperthymesia, a rare medical condition and extremely detailed form of Autobiographical memory that gives the person the ability to remember and instantly recall information they have gained throughout their lives. This is perceived by many to be both a blessing and a curse as it is basically the inability to forget, meaning any bad or otherwise traumatic experiences those who suffer from this condition will stick with them for the rest of their lives. Luckily, Alice has been spared such experiences. Alice makes the best of her condition, though, using her amazing memory to memorize her tomes, allowing her to quickly turn to the spells she wishes to cast. Genius Intellect: Like all members of the Vroman Family, Alice possesses great intellect. Though, even among the highly intelligent family, Alice was considered a prodigy. With an IQ exceeding one hundred and sixty Alice easily passed through school, skipping several grades and graduating from the prestigious Unianim Institution of Magical Arts with a Masters in magical studies, specializing in elemental magics at the age of eighteen years old. Alice would then go on to become an accomplished author, using her masters degree to further magical knowledge through the writing of several Tomes detailing the history and inner workings of several different forms of elemental magics, her most popular being her "Gaia's Protection" series which revolves are the history and usage of earth magic. Skilled Tactician: Alice's calm and calculated nature allows for her to step back and see the bigger picture even in the most stressful of situations. Because of this, Alice is able to think clearly and plan accordingly even during the heat of battle where time to think is short. This skill is further boosted by her Hyperthymesia, having only to see things once to plant a clear picture in her head of how things will flow. The time she spent as captain of her chess team during her school days has helped her greatly in allowing her to plan ahead and accurately predict the movements of her opponents on a much deeper level than she would be able to if she had not spent so many years playing. Alice is no fool, though, knowing a true battle is not like that of one fought on the chess board, meaning she has a tendency to never underestimate her opponents even when up against those in which her victory seems certain. Alice's pacifistic nature is her downfall here as her unwillingness to fight has cost her the experience on would need to effectively lead an army into battle. Some may argue that such skill is not needed as she is simply a branch master and certainly will never have to lead an entire army into war. Keen Observational Skills: Thanks in part to her natural curiosity coupled with the protective nature she had for her brother both as a child and now, Alice possess keen observational skills. Despite her poor eyesight, corrected with the help of her glasses, it has been stated by her brother that she has "Eagle eyes" so to speak, never missing a thing down to the last detail. This skill having been displayed on several occasions, her eyes always scanning whoever she finds herself taking to in search of involuntary movements and subtle body language to help her determine the intentions and perhaps even the true emotions of those she is speaking to. Her attention to detail helped her greatly in her younger years as part of her school's chess team, easily noticing changes in her opponent's emotional state and being able to predict their next moves accordingly. This skill can also be seen during the rare occasions she can be seen in battle, having a tendency to keep a distance from her opponent for the first few minutes of a match to gauge her opponent's level of skill. Watching their stance to predict their next move, being able to make distinctions between those who have been formally trained and those who have simply learned through self-teaching and experience. In her younger years, Alice also took a liking to the idea of speaking without having to speak out loud. This lead to her learning to read lips, a skill she taught her brother not soon after. The two having entire conversations without ever uttering a word. Believed to be due to her poor eyesight, Alice has sharp ears, able to notice subtle differences or changes in the tone of voice of those she speaks or listens to. Because of her Hyperthymesia, Alice has a tendency to remember the vocal patterns of those she interacts with, meaning that the more she talks to someone the more she will begin to recognize their choice of words and how they string them together. It is because of this that she can easily tell when others are lying to her or troubled in some way as people tend to deviate from their regular vocal patterns when under stress. This gives Alice the opportunity to be an empathetic person though she will not attempt to stick her nose where it does not belong, meaning that if someone wants her advice they will have to come to her for it. She feels that this is appropriate because she herself knows she would rather not have someone try to butt into her business uninvited. Peak Endurance and Stamina: Alice has spent years training her body to that of an athlete's both inside and out. Her years of training have lead to this peak edurance, allowing her and her muscles to keep going long after others have given in. This also allows her to use every last drop of her magic to its fullest, never letting a single bit be wasted without serving some purpose. It is because of this coupled with her mastery of ethernano manipulation that she is able to cast spells without pouring too much into any one single attack. This may also be due to her indomitable will, never giving in once she had put her mind to something. Astounding Speed: Alice has been known to move at astounding speeds, easily dodging point blank attacks, and unbelievably quick at the draw. Her running speeds tops at fifty miles an hour, the heightened development of her hip and leg muscles contributing greatly to her ability to reach these speeds unachievable by the average human. It should be noted that the trace amounts of vampire found within her bloodline may also contribute to her ability to push her body to its limits. Parkour and Acrobatic Mastery: At the age of ten, concerned about her social skills, Alice's parents forced her to partake in one of the several physical activities offered to her. Alice considered them all carefully before deciding to go with gymnastics, believing it would be the best choice to further serve her in the future, much more so than something like dance or volleyball ever would. Alice took eight years of gymnastics, each year her skill in the sport grew as did her the abilities said sport is meant to help improve and build upon, participating in several competitions against other schools all over Fiore. After graduating Alice dropped the sport, no longer feeling obligated to participate in it for her parent's sake now that she was old enough to support herself. That being said, Alice did not dislike the sport, nor does she in any way regret participating in it as it did serve its purpose of conditioning her body to that of a gymnast's, lean and slender though now not as well defined as they once were. Thanks to all of those years of hard work and training Alice has incredible flexibility coupled with unbelievable acrobatic skills which allow her to gracefully change directions in mid-air. The many years of training also resulted in Alice having amazing control over her own center of gravity, allowing her to achieve what some would call "perfect" balance, able to walk long tightropes with little to no effort. Her reflexes and agility are said by her brother to be nearly unmatched by any he has ever witnessed, reacting to changes in her environment at twice the speed of an average mage. Alice also utilizes these skills in the performing of Parkour, a sport in which is able to fully utilize her amazing agility. Unlike her brother, the "sport" of Parkour is by no means a hobby of her own, however, she felt it a necessary skill to learn, never knowing when one must be able to make a quick escape or catch a fast enemy. Weapons Specialist: Alice specializes in the usage of both swords and polearm weapons. A rapier disguised as a cane always remains by her side, fencing being a skill learned by all members of the Vroman family. Alice also possesses a two-meter long collapsible lance that remains tucked in her belt. Alice choosing to study several different forms of polearm based martial arts as they compliment her acrobatic skill perfectly. In the rare occasions that she is forced to enter close combat, she does well to blend together swordplay and polearm based combat with her own magical capabilities. Alice is also known to be a skill knife thrower, easily picking off targets from a safe distance. *Fencing (フェンシング, Fenshingu): Based on the traditional skills of swordsmanship, Fencing involves the use of rapier-style swords such as foils, Sabres, and épées. While this style of swordsmanship is normally only used for sport, the techniques taught those who choose to excel in this form of sword fighting can be utilized in battle to wound or even kill opponents. Fencing consists of several different techniques, both offensive and defensive. Offensive techniques consist of thrusts, a technique in which an opponent thrusts their sword-wielding arm forward toward the opponent in an attempt to hit what would in the sport be considered an opponent's "valid" area. A riposte, an offensive technique performed after the wielder successfully parries an opponent's attack, the wielder will then counter in an attempt to possibly take away the opponents weapon. A feint is an attack made by the wielder in an attempt to provoke the opponent into attacking. A lunge is an offensive technique that involves the wielder thrusting their blade forward toward the target, extending their arm while kicking their front leg forward to propel themselves using their back leg. A parry is a basic defensive technique in which the wielder blocks the opponent's blade with the intention of quickly countering, pushing the opponent's blade away from themselves in order to give the wielder the right of way. Parries are normally followed by a riposte. Hand to hand Combatant: Alice is well versed in several forms of martial arts. The most notable of which being Baguzhang and Jūdō which she has been practicing since childhood as a requirement by all members of the highly renowned Vroman Family. Alice has grown highly skilled in these two styles of martial arts, both allowing her to take on and defeat opponents much larger than herself. Due to the fact that both of Baguazhang and Jūdō both rely on quick, precise movements, Alice has come to be known as a speed fighter, relying heavily on her own speed and agility over that of her own strength. Alice has recently taken up another martial art known as Jeet Kune Do, a martial art that again focuses on speed over strength. Utilizing elements from several different forms of martial arts and prioritizing delivering the maximum amount of force behind each strike without sacrificing speed or precision. Despite her skill in these different martial arts Alice is rarely seen using them as she is not only capable of handling most opponents easily from a distance using her magic but because Alice is a pacifist who rarely picks fights to begin with. *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well-known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks. *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Harmonic Convergence (高調波収束, Kōchōha Shūsoku): The process of converting ambient ki into a form a mage could store within their magic origin is a time consuming one. One that can take upwards of twenty-four hours if the mage's origin had been fully or nearly depleted. Harmonic Convergence is an enhancement that allows a mage who has spent years training and have mastered ki manipulation to take in and store the ambient ki from the world around them. This pure ki can be stored within the mage's second origin for a period of time and utilized later in battle. This process is normally done through the use of meditation, the body drawing in the pure ki into their body over the course of this spiritual activity. This allows them to replenish their stores at an accelerated rate, restoring in only a few minutes what would take a regular mage hours to collect within themselves. Normally, taking pure ki into the body in any way without converting it would harm the mage who attempted it, leaving them incredibly sick and possibly damaging their magic origin forever. However, these masters of ki manipulation have the ability to use the preexisting ki in their body to act as a buffer, protecting their origin from the pure ki in much a similar way that a lining of mucus protects the walls of your stomach from the acid within it. This pure Ki will be stored within the user's second origin to be brought out later. There is of course a catch, the user may only fill half of their second origin with this pure ki. A perfect balance between the already converted and the pure ki within the second origin. If the converted ki were to be held in majority over the pure ki, the pure ki will be overwhelmed and will be ejected from the body. This will cause the user immense pain and has the possibility of damaging the Ki system within their body. If the opposite were to occur and the pure ki became the majority of ethernano held within the second origin it would be the converted Ki that would be rejected and the pure ethernano would completely fill the body, damaging it beyond repair by even the greatest of Healing Magic users. The user will completely lose the ability to cast magic of any kind forever, being unable to convert ki due to the damage caused by the sudden surge of pure ki into the body without the use of a buffer to protect it. Despite the risks, many masters of ki manipulation choose to utilize this ability to gain the upper hand against powerful enemies. The utilization of pure ki in battle has been known to boost the physical capabilities to that of a peak human and transform the spells cast by these mages into far more powerful attacks than they could have hoped to achieve by only using the converted ki produced within themselves. Spells cast by mages the utilize only the pure ki stored within them will lose any elemental typing they may have once had, becoming energy based, twice that of the spells original strength during this form when converted and pure ki were used in unison. The danger of this comes from the fact that one must remain still to take in pure ki, meaning that utilizing spells that rely solely on that form of ethernano has a greater risk of upsetting the balance of ki within their body. Physical changes also occur when the mage begins using this enhancement, their body will begin to give off a white glow similar in appearance to that of an aura release but any seasoned mage would instantly be able to tell the difference from a regular aura release and the activation of harmonic convergence. The crushing pressure released rivaling that of a monster aura. The pure ki's effect on the body has also been known to affect a person's iris', making them appear to glow. Increased Regenerative Rate: As a master of Ethernano manipulation, Alice has the ability to utilize the ambient ethernano in the air around her as well as that stored within her own body to heal wounds over time. While this is a process that occurs naturally in all mages, Alice has the ability to pour her own magic into it at will. Allowing her to slow down or speed up the process to heal wounds at a much faster rate than those without this ability. This means that small cuts and bruises have a tendency to heal in only a few moments, larger cuts and wounds can be healed at a faster rate than can be done by less skilled mages however the larger the wound the longer it will take to heal regardless of the magical energy she pours into it. Larger wounds also require more magical energy to heal as is to be expected as larger wounds take a lot longer to treat without the usage of magic as well. Unlike Healing Magic, This ability cannot be used on others to treat their wounds and can only be utilized by the mage themselves to heal their own wounds. Heat Resistance: Alice is a user of fire magic and as such her skin has become resistant to damage caused by heat. This ability is both magical due to the nature of the magic in question by also physical as the body naturally became resistant to burns after receiving so many in the process of mastering this magic. Though the magical element of this ability is what sticks out the most as it allows users to hold flames and other hot objects in their hands while only experiencing minor discomfort. The flames created by their own fire have no effect on them whatsoever, able to touch and play with it as they please. That being said, flames not of their own creation that exceed a temperature of over 1500 °C have the ability to harm them, possibly leaving painful burns. Due to the fact that this resistance not only covers the heat of fire but heat in general, users of fire magic have the ability to withstand the harsh climates found in deserts and near volcanos for much longer than those without this ability. Physiological Changes': Similar to how fire magic user's bodies change to become more resistant to their own element, the bodies of mages who utilize earth magic also undergoes a few physiological changes that contribute to their ability to properly use earth magic. Users of earth magic have been known to have unprecedented strength, especially in their grip, crushing boulders and even some forms of metal with ease. This makes crushing human bones as easy as closing their hand and squeeze. The second change that occurs is the durability of their skin and bones, allowing them to take stronger hits and recover from them quickly without taking large amounts of damage that may hinder them in battle. It is believed that these changes that the magic induces in the user are a result of the magic's evolution over time. The most basic forms of this magic having been incapable of performing spells that made lifting and throwing boulders less strenuous on the user, not possessing the telekinetic ability to lift rock that can be found in modern earth magic. The advancements made in the usage of magic over the years has helped make such activities easier but evolution is a slow process and it is believed that it will take quite sometime before this extra ability is lost from the magic. The changes that occur within the user happen over time as the user grows in the magic, becoming irreversible once they have reached a certain level in their practice of the magic. Earth Magic Earth Magic (土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō) is a form of elemental magic that allows the user to manifest their ki in the form of dirt and stone, allowing them to smash and hurl these heavy, sometimes massive objects at targets with great ease as their magic allows them to lift these objects telekinetically. Earth magic users magic effects any and all types of stone and dirt, including but not limited to Limestone, Granite, Marble, Soapstone, Slate, Clay, and even the many gemstones found in the earth such as diamond. This ability to manipulate earth also extends to things such as mud and sand. As mud is simply "wet dirt", earth magic users can manipulate this soggy soil into devastating attacks such as whipping the mud at opponents to slash them. Because this dirt is also filled with water, earth magic users can drown opponents in mud similarly to how a water magic user might do with their water. In muddy environments, earth magic users also have the ability to harden the mud, banish the liquid from the earth they intend to use. Advanced users can do this on a large scale to turn swamp areas into plains or deserts if they so choose, but doing so requires a lot of magical energy despite how simple the task sounds. Because sand is simply ground up siliceous (as well as several other kinds of) rocks caused by erosion, earth magic users are able to take control of the tiny grains, turning them into a truly destructive force as they can be crashed down onto enemies from above to bury opponents alive. In sandy environments such as deserts, earth magic users can easily create powerful sandstorms and twisters known as sand devils, giving the sand a cutting effect to completely rip apart opponents. Users can also use these sand storms to hide or disorient enemies, using their earthen sense to locate and take out the blinded opponents. Advanced users have been known to be able to manipulate the viscosity and density of the earth they are using, allowing them to "melt" earth to quicksand or even water-like states, though, it should be noted that this is not the most advanced technique that earth magic users have at their disposal. Highly advanced earth magic users have the ability to bend and manipulate metal at will, this is possible due to the fact that metal, like things such as gemstones, can and has often been described as 'earth'. While this is an incredibly rare sight as it requires mastery of the magic to properly utilize it is an ability that does exist among a select few. That being said, some novice earth magic users have been found to be able to manipulate metal on the small-scale, using the impurities found in the raw materials to bend it rather than manipulating the metal itself. Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is an ability that, as the name suggests, allows the user to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the ability truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy in the ambient air particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own energy to burn, instead, feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this ability, it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well-versed in the usage of it, advanced users begin able to take control of flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown too strong for weaker fire manipulators to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet in a form of spontaneous combustion. Manipulating the kinetic energy of particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire manipulation has always been linked to the user's own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire manipulators can manipulate their flames in any nearly anyway, allowing them to change its color. The shape and solidarity of a user's flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents, though, wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Trivia